


The Night Was Also Moist

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cocksicle, Evil King Castiel, Ice Spirit Dean, Icy Dicks, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean, in which case i shall hug you and call you precious, not really evil tho but idk, pls dont read unless youre a creep, some other sexual acts that i forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens is that Cas is the evil king in the castle in the mountain woods and Dean is the ice spirit thing that haunts the mountain and every winter they fuck.<br/>Still_ill thought this could solve world problems.<br/><span class="small">...then again her world is probably restricted to bottom Cas and Destiel jkjk ILY</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_ill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_ill/gifts).



> AUNTYSTILL I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE THIS

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

He didn't even phrase it as a question. He knew what he had done. Heck, everyone caught in the situation knew what he had done. Which happened to be just him and--

And _Dean_.

Dean, who he had turned out just moments before the storm hit.

Castiel didn't know how it started. All he remembered was the day it started. That day many, many years back, when he had just been a fresh faced ice prince with his coronation looming ahead. It was a long time indeed.

\------

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i promised Still a long time back that i'd write this but im a lazy asshole so i never did but then i decided to combine this with ch and write this eh well so i'll update this one day but that day is not today
> 
> what is this ch you ask? [IT'S REAP'S FAULT](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/148681056700/augusts-prompt-posting-dates-20-23-of-august).
> 
> ETA:  
> spam makes me lose inspiration and interest :)


End file.
